


Accepting Desires

by SinQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Derek consented, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Facial, Humiliation, Hypnosis Kink, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scott and Jckson didn't, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, ball worship, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Stiles’ Spark allows him to use one of his favourite spells daily, but it was fine Stiles was only doing this to help them accept their inner desires after all.A on my Request Form wanted some hypnosis kink
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 298





	Accepting Desires

Stiles leaned against the wall in the locker room shower, lazily stroking his cock as his eyes glowed blue with the power of his Spark. Stiles shifted his hips forward, letting his cock slap against the wet cheeks of Scott and Jackson. Both the Captain and Co-Captain’s were naked and on their knees in front of Stiles. Both the teen’s eyes were glowing the same blue that Stiles’ were, showing that they were under the control of Stiles’ incredibly powerful Spark. Stiles smirked as Scott lunged forward, moaning wantonly as he sucked the wet tip of his best friend’s cock into his mouth. 

Jackson dove in next, his lips widening around the other teen’s balls, sucking and lapping at them in excitement. Stiles patted both their heads as the two suckled at his cock and balls, their erections obvious between their thighs. Stiles did so love this hypnosis spell; after all, it only brought what those under it truly wanted. Jackson truly wanted to worship his balls while Scott had truly wanted to have Stiles’ cock in his mouth. Stiles was only fulfilling their deepest wishes and wasn’t that a good thing of him to do? 

Stiles enjoyed himself as the two sucked and licked at cock and balls, sometimes sloppily kissing when they met in the same place, usually around the head of Stiles’ cock or by the base of Stiles’ cock. 

“That’s it, keeping going like that and I’ll come.” Stiles groaned out in pleasure and chuckled breathlessly when both teens eagerly put more effort into their ministrations. Scott gagged each time he deep-throated his best friend’s cock but didn’t stop doing it while Jackson rubbed his face against Stiles’ balls, sucking one or both into his mouth whenever he got a chance. 

It was filthy and humiliating and Stiles loved watching the two of them lower themselves to this after all Stiles had been sweaty and musky when he got out of his jock when it was just the three of them after practice. Both teens dove in without hesitance once their eyes turned blue with Stiles’ power. 

“Fuck, keep those whore mouths open and don’t spill a drop.” Stiles pulled both his classmates away from his groin, smirking when both of them instantly opened their mouths; cheeks pressed together and blue eyes staring up at him waiting. 

Stiles grunted and panted as he quickly jerked himself off the last little bit that was needed for him to orgasm. Stiles licked his lips as he watched as the two on their knees below him eagerly lapped up his release as his cum spurted from the tip. 

Stiles’ chest was heaving as he watched as his cum painted Jackson and Scott’s faces and mouths. They didn’t spill a single drop just like they were warned not to, even when Stiles’ cock went soft when his orgasmed ended the two turned to each other and sloppily kissed, sharing Stiles’ cum between them. 

“Get yourselves off however you want,” Stiles said as he left the shower area to get dressed and he smirked when he checked his phone. Stiles swung his bag over his shoulder as he left the locker room with the sight of Scott and Jackson fingering each other while still making out with Stiles’ cum drying on their faces. 

Stiles hurried to get back home; very pleased his father was out on a double shift after all he had a fun night waiting for him. Stiles palmed at his crotch as he drove, thinking about was going to happen next and he was already getting hard again.

Stiles bounded up the stairs of his house after locking the front door and stepped into his bedroom, dropping his bag with a heavy thump as he took in the sight waiting for him on the bed. 

Derek was on all fours, completely naked and his hairy ass was facing the doorway, three fingers being thrust in and out of his pink hole. Derek was moaning like a whore as he rode his fingers, cock heavy and swinging between his thighs as he panted and whimpered. 

“Such a nice sight for me to come home too,” Stiles crooned as he stepped up to his best, spreading Derek’s hairy ass cheeks apart to get a better look at the way the older man’s rim was being stretched wide. 

“I thought you would like it, Daddy,” Derek sounded breathless as he pushed his ass towards Stiles in a wanton motion before whining when Stiles firmly spanked his right cheek in a silent warning. 

“Daddy loves it, baby, now be a good boy and hold yourself open so Daddy can fuck your greedy boypussy.” Stiles’ was quick to remove his clothes again, snagging some lube to spread it over his cock as he watched as Derek did as he was told. 

“Please hurry Daddy, I’ve been empty all day,” Derek whined as he wiggled his knees apart and arched his back in a clear invitation for the teen to take him. 

Derek looked over his shoulder, eyes glowing a soft blue as Stiles’ Spark washed over him. The spell Stiles had used for Derek was a consented to one and it was constant, allowing Derek to indulge in his deepest desires on a more permanent basis. 

“My baby is always so damn greedy for Daddy’s cock,” Stiles said fondly as he lined himself up with Derek’s hair dusted hole. 

“Daddy!” Derek gasped out, eyes rolling up into his head as the teen shoved his large cock into the older man. Stiles groaned at the tight heat, it felt so damn good around his cock. Nothing Jackson or Scott could do with their mouths would feel as good as this. 

“Does Daddy’s cock feel good in your boypussy baby?” Stiles asked as he began to give long, languid thrusts into the older man.

“So good Daddy!” Derek moaned as he gripped his ass cheeks tighter to keep them spread wide for the teen. 

“Your boy cunt is the best I’ve ever fucked baby, be proud of that.” Stiles praised and inhaled sharply when Derek tightened up around his cock in an obvious response to the words. Stiles suddenly changed his slow, deep thrusts to quick, hard thrusts. 

Derek gasped and swayed on his knees, turning his face to the side as the teen began to pound into him without another word being said. 

“You love it when Daddy fucks you like this don’t you baby? You love it when Daddy uses your boypussy the way he wants.” Stiles grunted out as he adjusted the angle of his hips and grinned widely when Derek all but wailed as Stiles’ cock hammered against his prostate. 

“Daddy is going to fill your boy cunt up with his cum, do you want that baby? Do you want Daddy to cream your boypussy right up?” Stiles crooned breathlessly as he leaned forward as he snapped his hips rapidly, loving the way Derek felt around his cock as the older man’s body welcomed each one of his thrusts easily. 

“P-Please Daddy, oh please!” Derek nodded against the bed under his face, gasping for breath and cheeks flushed as Stiles’ hips slapped against his ass over and over again. 

Stiles buried his face in between Derek’s shoulder blades as he moaned in utter pleasure as Derek’s begging helped him climax. Stiles kept his hips flush to Derek’s ass, body shuddering as he emptied his load into the older man’s ass. 

After a moment after Stiles finished coming, the teen slowly pulled out and took a good look at the older man’s hole. It was a puffy red and loose, white cum slowly trickling out as the rim twitched every so often. Stiles smiled at the sight as some of his cum got caught in the dark hair of the older man’s ass and it made it just that much more filthy. 

Derek’s cock was limp and the bed under him was coated in a thin white layer of cum, showing Stiles that Derek had come untouched most likely around the same time Stiles had come inside of him. 

Stiles didn’t bother to clean either of them up, instead, he moved up to the top of his bed and settled there. Stiles had his legs spread wide and his upper half resting against the wall behind his bed. 

“Come keep Daddy warm while I watch some TV baby.” Stiles held his dirty, limp cock up and chuckled as Derek scurried up the bed so he could get his mouth around the teen’s cock, sighing through his nose as he laid down in the space between Stiles’ legs, stubble coated cheek against the teen’s thigh and eyes fluttering closed as Stiles’ cum slowly leaking out of his ass as the TV flicked on. Stiles’ fingers tangled in Derek’s hair and Derek settled in for a good night with his Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Like/Reblog on Tumblr  
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/625359220920975360/accepting-desires-teen-wolf


End file.
